1. Field
The following description relates to a surgical robot system to restore occluded regions, which are hidden regions of a surgical region of a patient, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery generally refers to surgery capable of minimizing an incision size and recovery time. Whereas laparotomy uses relatively large surgical incisions through a part of a human body (e.g., the abdomen), in minimally invasive surgery, after forming at least one small incision hole (or invasive hole) of 0.5 cm to 1.5 cm through the abdominal wall, an operator inserts an endoscope and surgical instruments through the incision hole, to perform surgery while viewing images provided by the endoscope.
Compared to laparotomy, such minimally invasive surgery causes less post-operative pain, faster recovery of bowel movement, earlier restoration of ability to eat, shorter hospitalization, faster return to daily life, and better cosmetic effects due to the small incision size. Due to these properties, minimally invasive surgery is used for cholecystectomy, prostatic carcinoma surgery, hernia repair, and the like, and applications thereof continue to grow.
In general, a surgical robot used in minimally invasive surgery includes a master device and a slave device. The master device generates a control signal in accordance with manipulation by a doctor and transmits the control signal to the slave device. The slave device receives the control signal from the master device and performs manipulation for surgery of a patient. The master device and the slave device may be integrated with each other, or may be separately arranged in an operating room.
The slave device includes at least one robot arm. Surgical instruments are mounted on an end of the robot arm.
In such minimally invasive surgery using a surgical robot, surgery is performed by use of surgical instruments of a slave device which are inserted into a human body. In this regard, the same surgical environment as conventional surgery needs to be provided to a manipulator manipulating a master device. Thus, surgical instruments corresponding to arms of an operator are disposed under the operator's field of vision. Accordingly, surgical instruments may obstruct the view of a surgical region.